


如何制服熊社息子

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, 社长息子米/职员英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 米英脑洞合集part1社长息子米×职员英的设定，和马修同父异母的关系，阿尔随母亲姓。又名《论气管炎的养成》、《我的琼总不是这个画风》、《如何套路一个禁欲系的英国人》、《他难以描述的眼神里有三分嘲讽，两分惊讶，两分厌恶和三分无可奈何》等。





	如何制服熊社息子

**Author's Note:**

> 米英脑洞合集part1
> 
> 社长息子米×职员英的设定，和马修同父异母的关系，阿尔随母亲姓。
> 
> 又名《论气管炎的养成》、《我的琼总不是这个画风》、《如何套路一个禁欲系的英国人》、《他难以描述的眼神里有三分嘲讽，两分惊讶，两分厌恶和三分无可奈何》等。

00.

我不明白这种会议我有什么参加的必要。为什么一群人会对着一个明摆着不可行的愚蠢议案争论不休？手边的茶凉了，尝起来苦得发涩。或许继承这个公司的唯一好处是可以找个会给我买加大号可乐的秘书？

无趣，相当乏味。

我敲了敲桌子示意讨论时间结束，然后站起来大声宣布——

“议案驳回，散会！”

这之后掀起的轩然大波也就不关我的事了，酒店房间还有一个真正的“轩然大波”在等着我，英雄十九岁的青春怎么能浪费在仪式性的会议上！

 

01.

当我进家门的时候我亲爱的哥哥马修已经捧着他印着红色枫叶的马克杯在沙发上安静地看向我了，这真让人惊奇，我以为他是那种从来不会熬夜到几近凌晨的乖少爷（就像所有人认为的那样）。

看上去这个破例是因为我，因为从我推开门开始那双漂亮的像他母亲一样的紫色眼睛就黏在我身上不移动了。于是我把沾满酒味的大衣随便脱下丢弃在一边的地上漫不经心的踱步过去然后坐在离他更远一点的那个沙发上。

“晚上好啊马特！”

“快要早上了，阿尔弗。 我听说了，你在会议上的行为相当愚蠢。”

“代理董事长做出的决定同样有效。他们只是为了给我使绊子，给我一个下马威。他们看不惯我，想把我挤下去，换个外表看上去更好操纵的人来做个吉祥物——比如说你？”

马修抿紧唇，我看得出他已经在爆发边缘了——但他不能实际地对我做什么！我就是喜欢这样，看着别人明明气急憋红了脸却只能攥紧拳头把什么都憋心里。我明白马特绝不是懦弱，只是受到的教育让他不成为生气便粗着脖子叫嚷着殴打的粗人。

“——唉，一夜狂欢的代价就是我现在困得几乎眼睛都睁不开。马特，我去睡了！明天见！”

 

“阿尔弗雷德——你洗了澡再去睡，你身上的香水味和酒味真的够熏人的。还有、别想给我睡一整天！我会让人来看着你的。”

“你就像一个老妈子马特——！叫人随你便吧，如果你没忘记上次被你叫来看管我的那个可怜的大叔的下场，还有上上次、上上上次……”

 

02.

我在床上碾转反侧，我的头部阵阵发疼，但我敢保证派对上那些掺了药物的酒被我一滴不留地喂给了我的大衣。

天已经亮起来了，我在这里已经翻滚了两个小时。真诚地告诉自己我是真的很想很想入睡去梦里看看帅气的英雄我构造的和平美满的世界——最重要的是，没有见鬼的公司！

像是给我虚度光阴的惩罚，我已经很久没有好好地睡过了。

我的家庭医生告诉我我焦虑过度，可我有什么好焦虑的呢？哈！

床头柜的安眠药已经所剩无几，就算它的危害再大也敌不过几天不能睡觉的痛苦。我把剩下的全部一股脑都倒进嘴里。吃了安眠药能马上进入梦乡吗？这我不知道。难道你会记得你是什么时候睡着的吗？

 

 

03.

睁开眼睛看到床边有个人时我绝对没有尖叫出声。

绝、

对、

没、

有。

那太不英雄了。

好吧，一个合格的英雄更不会用谎言欺骗自己逃避现实。

 

04.

这确实是我和亚瑟并不算很棒的第一次见面，在他看来，我想。在他的人生中可能不会再有像这样坐在床边看一个半裸的男人尖叫的糟糕体验了。

 

05.

那个陌生男人用难以描述的眼神看着我至少有一分钟。

 

06.

后来回想这真是糟糕又丢脸。

喔，上帝啊。

 

07.

享用我的午餐时我终于得空好好打量这个无端出现在别人床前的人，据他介绍他就是马特叫来照顾我的“大叔”。有时候我不能明白，我并非生活不能自理，我不是宠物也不是病人，为什么马修总认为我没人照顾就会变成九级生活残废？

名字是亚瑟·柯克兰。

“马特终于愿意叫个年轻点的来，不过我担心他雇用童工。嘿，伙计，你今年多大了？上大学了吗？试着叫我声‘哥哥’？”

“我是二十五岁的社会人了。以及，我更愿意你叫我柯克兰。咀嚼的时候别发出声响。”

“怎么可能！你这张脸太有欺骗性了亚蒂！”我叫起来甚至差点因为这个被汉堡肉呛着，我知道他肯定到了可以出来工作的年龄毕竟马特是个规矩的人，确实我承认这么说是有想激怒他的一点成分在里面的可是我确实惊讶于他的年龄。

“……简直难以置信。”那张娃娃脸上还架了副眼镜，眉毛虽然粗但莫名的挺适合他，而那套条纹灰西装套在他身上就像是一个孩子偷穿父亲的衣服，不过那套西装虽然老气但是剪裁很合身，在去掉外套后里面的同款马甲更是突出了他作为男性却意外的好看的身体线条。

那时我觉得亚瑟穿什么都没有穿西装好看了。

直到我把他拐上床。

 

08.

亚瑟对不熟的人都保持不远不近正好的距离，他会微笑着和人说话又注意适当。那种若有若无的矜持一度让我感到烦躁。因此我曾认为他冷漠，高傲，不好接近。

后来我知道，他对待熟人着实是毫不客气，会开些令人兴奋的黄腔，会卷起袖子举着酒瓶跟人打架，他也会肆无忌惮地哈哈大笑在酒醉后胡言乱语。

尤其是在床上的时候，火辣勾人。

 

09.

“你的哥哥希望我马上把你带过去。”亚瑟接完电话对我说，然后我兴奋地握着我的敞篷车的方向盘对他招手，“来啊亚蒂！英雄带你尝尝飞一样的感觉！”

“……从驾驶座上滚下来。”

“难道我们要走过去？？”

“我来开。”

“不要。”

亚瑟上下看了我，然后露出一个笑容。

啊，那个笑容真好看。

 

10.

“系上安全带。”

“你比马特还烦啊亚蒂——”

“要不我帮你？”

“好啊好啊！”

“想得美，臭小子。你睡觉的照片还在我手上，不会有人想看到琼斯家的二公子踢掉的印着超级英雄的被子和嘴角流的口水，还有那条毛腿和钢铁侠平底裤。”

“……你还真是个不折不扣的变态啊。”

“你还真是个货真价实的孩子啊，小学生都比你强，琼斯。”

“叫我阿尔弗我就扣上。”

“……别讨价还价的阿尔弗。”

虽然最后我扣上了安全带也如他所愿让他驾驶，但是那龟速让我担心天亮前能否到达仅仅距离我家二十公里的公司。

我这么告诉亚瑟我的担忧，然后他再度笑了起来。

……然后。

然后我真正感受到了飞一样的感觉。


End file.
